


[Fan Art] Chin Up & Quiet Time | Devil's Bridge Sketches

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, M/M, Shota, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Scenes from Devil’s Bridge. Grindelwald takes Credence out for sweets, and Graves and Credence have some quiet study time.





	[Fan Art] Chin Up & Quiet Time | Devil's Bridge Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521999) by [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57). 



> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zdfivpjubq6nhve/DB-chin-up.jpg?raw=1)

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ymobtucnoyp80tr/DB-quiet-time.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
